Translucent Waters Nanase Haruka Love Story Free! Iwatobi Swim Club
by FujiwaraYuko
Summary: Mizushima Kasumi is a girl who used to swim competitively. However, now, she focuses only on her studies with a solemn face and a monotonous voice. She rarely expresses her feelings publicly or at home. With Nanase Haruka in the picture, however, will that all change for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Agreement**

I stood by the school's large window, looking down below and the numerous persons entering the school building. My dark, black hair glistened against the sunlight rays falling down. My stray strands of hair merged together to form a sleek streak, making me seem solemn and not loquacious.

I entered homeroom with all my textbooks in my messenger bag at took a seat.

"Mizushima Kasumi!" the homeroom teacher called my name.

"Hai," I replied in a monotonous voice as she continued onto the following names to list.

"Nanase Haru!" she called another person's name.

"Hai," the boy replied solemnly.

To the girls of the school, Nanase Haru was the bishonen, a person whose looks and intelligence were out of the ordinary. I had heard that he had and still is a gifted swimmer, though I never really watched him in action.

My swimming skills weren't all that great . . . though Iwatobi High School does not own a swimming club, sadly enough.

"Kasumi," sensei called me. "Please come up to the board and complete the following problem."

"Hai," I replied as I stood up from my seat and walked over to the board with a piece of chalk already at hand.

As I wrote down the final answer on the board, the teacher nodded in approval of my answer, and I returned to my seat.

"Correct," the teacher informed the class as he continued on with the lesson.

I stole a quick glance at my surroundings. I was surprised to see Haru sitting next to my seat because he always sat on the fourth row, not the second.

"Haru, would you please answer the problem?" the mathematics teacher asked.

"Hai," Haru replied, looking at the current problem on the board. "The solution is 4xor minus ½ xyz is equivalent to 14sdr plus 46gsr."

"C-correct," the teacher sweat dropped as he erased the board clean.

Last year, Haru and I had tied first academically. This year, I had the strangest feeling that it would happen again for he was extremely clever. One time, I overheard him saying to himself:"

_ When you are ten, you are considered a prodigy. When you are fifteen, you are considered a genius. When you are twenty, you are considered normal._

I mean, who says that so easily to one's self? We all want to be prodigies and geniuses! Look at America's Bill Gates who invented and founded Microsoft! What did he do to be well known and still considered a genius?

After school ended, I viewed the outdoors, watching people leave school excitedly in their clicks and groups. Sometimes, I wished that I could gain a friend, but, alas, my independence rarely allows me to work with others unless for a mandatory project or of a kind.

Right before classes were all dismissed for the day, the principal spoke through the speakers saying that there would be a dance in three weeks. You could say that it would be similar to Prom in the United States. After all my years in high school, well, only two years for this is my third, I have been asked out many times and rejected all of them. Most of them were trying to get my attention since they thought I was "hard to get," but, truth was, I just didn't like their personalities. None of them were mature, smart, or clever. Leaning on the railings, I saw and heard Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa walk down the hallway.

"I couldn't get anyone to join the swimming club today! It was horrible!" I heard Nagisa cry.

Makoto sighed, "It _is_ a new club after all. Others have already signed up for the other classes. Right, Haru-chan?"

"Hn, I thought I told you not to call me that anymore," he snorted in reply.

They finally noticed me there on the railing, staring out at the outdoors.

"Ooh! Heya, Kasumi-chan!" Makoto shouted, waving at me ferociously as he ran by my side.

"Do you need something?" I asked monotonously.

"Uh . . . kind of . . ." Makoto blushed. "Would you go out with me?"

"Um . . ." I hesitated.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, not like I did to the myriad of boys before.

"Sorry," I replied slowly. "I would, but I don't think that I'm ready to date yet."

"Oh, I see," he whispered loudly enough to hear, looking down to the ground. "But, do you want to go swimming with us later? We'll be practicing, so . . ."

I took a pause to think, "Uh, sure, I suppose."

"Arigato!" Makoto smiled warmly and jovially. "Come by the local swimming pool at five."

"Alright," I replied, regretting what a mess I got in to.

"Ooh, and," Makoto continued to beam happily. "Nagisa and Haruka will be coming as well."

"Okay," I replied as I suddenly took a glance at my watch.

It was 3:45 P.M.

"I got to go," I bowed my head slightly to the people before me. "Gomenasai."

"No need to apologize!" Nagisa smiled as I dashed outside towards home.

**Makoto's Point of View**

"Wasn't she so cute?" I exclaimed quite so very dramatically as I glanced at Haruka and Nagisa.

"Mhmm, hai," Nagisa agreed, nodding his head repetitively.

"Haruka?" I asked, still in a daze of her shining beauty, as I turned over to Haru only to see him missing. "Haruka?!"

"Hn," I saw him already down the hallway towards the exit door.

"Hey!" I shouted, as I sprinted after him as quickly as I could for he was too agile. "Wait up!"

"Hn," was his sole reply as he exited the school building.

**Kasumi's Point of View**

As I left the school building, I caught sight of a bright, twinkling flicker. I quickly ran over to it to see Haruka, Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa holding their trophy. On the blank white other side, there was a signature, that of Haruka's. After picking it up and looking at it intently on the way home, I decided to return the picture to Haruka when I met up with him later at the pool.

Truth be told, I didn't know much about why I even agreed to swim with them. I used to swim competitively when I was in middle school and was known as a prodigy. Now, however, I was like Haru, swimming freely as I could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The First "Meet"**

The emptiness of my home was apparent. Only my older brother, a plastic surgeon and a typical pervert, lived at home.

"Masaru," I yawned as I strolled into the kitchen while stretching.

He sighed before saying, "Konnichiwa, Kasumi."

After placing my apron on, I gathered the supplies needed to cook seared, grill salmon.

"Salmon today?" my brother asked as I nodded. "Fancy . . ."

"I'm going swimming today," I informed him as I placed the raw salmon on the grille.

"Ah, okay," he nodded as he flipped through the newspaper.

"How was work today?" I asked, trying to form a conversation.

"Good, I suppose," he replied with a smile.

"Hn," I beamed as I placed the cooked salmon on a plate.

Upon doing so, I took out some broccoli from the fridge and began to boil them. Soon after I placed them neatly on a part of the plate, I took out a corncob and microwaved it for two minutes before breaking it in half for the both of us.

"Here it is," I told him as I placed it on the table.

"Ah . . . looks delicious," he grinned as he put away his newspaper.

After I finished eating, I ran upstairs and changed into my one-piece swimsuit.

"I'm out," I informed him as I exited the house.

After walking about a mile, I entered the gates to the pool. There, I saw Haruka, Nagisa, and Makoto already there.

"Kasumi-chan!" Nagisa smiled warmly as he waved his hands randomly in the air.

"Nagisa-san," I nodded curtly before taking my shirt and shorts off to reveal my swimsuit.

"Nice swimsuit," Makoto commented with a beam as I dived into the ten-feet-deep pool.

"Nice pool," I noted out loud as I began to swim freestyle back and forth.

"I know right," I heard Makoto murmur before I began swimming effortlessly. "Haruka especially swims like water itself. He's so graceful in the water."

"You make him sound like a ballerina," I noted monotonously, rolling my eyes as I floated on my back.

"Hahaha," Nagisa laughed endlessly as I managed to chuckle.

"Aha!" Makoto snapped his fingers, an idea rolling into his mind. "Why don't you and Haru-chan have a freestyle race! That'd be epic!"

"Uh . . ." I sighed as I thought about the proposition. "Depends on what Haruka-san thinks."

We all glanced at Haruka, who halted at the sight of us. He took off his fogged goggles and shook his head, making his hair twist and turn around wildly. Bishonen.

"Fine," Haruka said simply as he got to an end of the pool. "Back and forth alright with you?"

"Fine by me," I smiled as I stood on the diving stool next to him, goggles on.

"Ready?" Makoto asked us formally as we took our marks in ready position. "Go!"

Both Haruka and I dived into the water. Using the diving panel as a starter to a good jump, I dived. Using the power of my legs, I kicked. Using the power of my arms, I moved back and forth. At the end, I did a flip, and swam farther again. By the time I reached the ending point, I looked up to see Haruka panting slightly beside me.

"Who won?" I asked, taking off my goggles carefully from my tangled hair.

"Tie," he answered truthfully as I laughed.

"No way it was a tie, Makoto-san," I laughed nervously. "Haruka-san must have been faster and here before me."

"No, he's right, it was a tie," Haruka informed me.

"Oh, my . . ." I chuckled as I swam beside him. "Shouldn't you be swimming, aiming for the Olympics or something?"

"No," he said, looking down to the ground. "I lost my drive."

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow. "Your drive? How?"

"My USB drive," he told me as I anime fell. "It was supposed to be here on the panel here.

"Ah, here it is," he said monotonously. "As for the competitions, I need to beat a certain someone before I want to compete."

"Oh, I see," I smiled as I hoisted myself up using the railings. "I'll just dry off for a while before I go home."

"You like just drying off naturally?" Nagisa asked me as I nodded. "Oh, I like it better with a towel."

"With just that, it makes me feel . . . not fake . . ." I laughed as I shook my head side by side to dry off my damp hair. "You guys are actually the best people to hang around with."

"Thanks!" both Nagisa and Makoto commented before leaping into the pool.

"Arigato . . ." I heard Haruka mutter as he returned to floating freely in the translucent waters.

I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and closed my eyes against the sunset's rays.

**Haruka's Point of View**

Getting out of the water, I glanced at Kasumi to see her asleep on the lounge chair. Smirking, I cupped water into my hands and dumped it on Kasumi, causing her to squirm and glare at me.

"Haruka!" she screamed my name as she ran after me.

She managed to catch up with me and push me into the pool. Grabbing her ankle, she fell along with me.

I laughed as her angry face eventually turned into a grin.

"I have to admit," she laughed. "Nice one, Haruka-san."

"Hn," I replied as she splashed water on me, me doing the same.

**Nagisa's Point of View**

"Aren't they a cute couple?" I whispered like a gossip girl to Makoto who nodded endlessly in reply.

"You can say that again," he nodded his head to no end as Haruka and Kasumi splashed water on the both of us.

"Hey!" Makoto and I yelled as we both ran into the pool, making a gigantic splash.

"Hahaha," both Haruka and Kasumi laughed as we all started an official splash war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Ol' "Met Over Some Coffee" Quote**

The sunrise started rising. White-laced curtains, drifting along the breeze . . . Memories of yesterday's afternoon replayed in my mind . . . Nagisa . . . Makoto . . . Haruka . . . I had to admit that they were really nice . . . although those people . . . were a _bit_ out of hand . . .

"Kasumi!" my brother called out from the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him in return.

"Eggs . . . and jasmine rice . . ." he replied hesitantly. "If you can make them in time, that is."

"Yeah," I informed him. "I can."

"Thanks so much," he sighed as he returned to read his newspaper.

"What's the news of the day?" I asked him while cleaning the rice.

After a short pause, he looked up at me, "Well, there's a serial killer on the loose. For one. And for the other . . . main news . . . Sunny all week?"

"Oh, okay," I replied as I continued to cook the egg.

It wasn't long before I finished eating, changed into my school uniform, and was out the door.

Once at school, I placed all my belongings in my locker. On that day, I had Calculus with Nanase. We were both in the advanced classes, but he was always the best. Second best was always Ryugazaki Rei. Using his calculations in everything, he always aced each subject, rivaling even Haruka.

"Konnichiwa," I greeted Nanase with a smile.

He nodded in reply. I sighed. I guess he was back to his usual self.

Classes began to start and end . . . start . . . to end . . . and start . . . to end . . . until we all reached the end of the day. We had an extra two hours of school due to a pep rally we had that day.

"The dance! Oh my gosh!" I heard girls squeal dreamily around me. "Oh, my . . . I just _wish_ that Nanase would ask me . . ."

"I just wish that Ryugazaki-kun would ask me . . . his abs . . . he's so hot!" another girl squealed.

_"Girls these days . . ." _ I laughed mentally as I pursed my lips to control my rising laughter outburst.

Once I walked outside, I noticed that snowflakes were sprinkling down from the heavens. I had my black fitted pea coat on, along with my black leather gloves. My dark ebony beanie was fixed upon my head.

As I trudged past the accumulating snow, I passed a coffee shop. Even from the ten feet away, I could still feel the warmth cooling my frosted breath to plain, vaporized water. The sun was dawning quicker than usual that day, and it was only six. Grabbing my wallet from my school bag, I was satisfied to find that I had enough money for a hot chocolate.

Entering the store, I went to the counter and ordered a small to-go cup of hot chocolate. I then sat down by the clear, glass window to admire the falling snow.

"Mizushima-san," I heard someone greet me as they sat in the vacant chair before me.

I looked at the person hesitantly before smiling, "Konnichiwa, Nanase-san."

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as he took a sip of his drink.

"I was a bit cold," I admitted openly. "So I came here for a few moments for a drink before I headed off for home."

"It's getting dark," he informed me. "You shouldn't be walking home alone."

"I know . . ." I admitted. "But . . . there's nothing else I can do about it."

"I'll walk you home," he offered firmly as I was about to object. "A man should always escort a woman home if anything bad should happen."

"Arigato," I replied thankfully with a warm smile before we both returned to our drinks.

Once we were finished with them, Nanase took my hand and guided me out to the exit.

"Where do you live?" he asked me once we had exited the shop.

In return, I told him where I lived.

"Let's get going," he replied as he was still holding my hand.

We were walking side by side, holding hands, as we earned stares here and there. I had to admit that I was practically in heaven. Some . . . hot? Looking guy was holding my hand. What else could be better than that? I don't really know, actually. Chocolates?

"Here we are," Nanase told me as I unlocked my door.

"Want to come in?" I invited him.

He paused deliberately before answering, "I have to go home. It's getting late."

I tried to hide my discomfort and let it slide after a few moments, "It's fine, really."

"I'll see you tomorrow . . . _Mizushima-san_," he told me seductively without even knowing as he turned around and left.

I closed the door immediately as I tried to process and replay what just happened in my head. My feelings . . . were . . . confusing . . . It was like my entire head was spinning . . . Like . . . I had to be hear him no matter what . . . Like . . . He was what clung me to the Earth.

That night, I was tossing and turning to no end. Thinking and dreaming about him . . . Believing that he'll be my prince charming who'll swoop me off my feet . . . Somehow . . . I just wished he'd just come to notice me . . . even if it would just be the slightest . . .

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

I had strange feelings gathering in my chest when I was with her. Some feelings that should even be locked away from my reach . . . Mizushima Kasumi . . . you interest me . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Swimming The Dolphin**

The next few days were a blur. Everything went by so fast . . . like a heartbeat. I saw that the group had gathered another new member- Ryugazaki Rei, and, personally, I was shocked. The geek of the class . . . The out-straight runner . . . Turns into a swimmer? Seriously? I swear, that has to be a record. But then again . . . I felt bad for the guy since all he could do was . . . the butterfly . . . the official hardest stroke of swimming history . . . in races that is.

I was looking outside the wall window as usual. Another school day was over yet again . . . Summer was drawing nearer by the second. I heard that Nanase was racing his old friend and so forth from the school gossip. Truth was . . . I never really hung out with the three since the pool meet we had. Since then, I was on my own . . . I didn't go to the dance either. It was a waste of time . . . pretty much . . . However, I _did _swim a lot more than usual.

"Kasumi," my brother called me from the kitchen.

"Hai?" I questioned in reply as I leaned upon the kitchen counter.

"I have a job promotion," he smiled, trying to mask his excitement.

I grinned, "That's amazing! But . . . why tell me like . . . uh . . . this? You usually keep these things to yourself."

He sighed nervously, "We're . . . moving to Tokyo! Can you believe it? Japan's _greatest_ city! Tokyo!"

"I suppose that I can," I replied hesitantly.

"Good," he smiled. "We're leaving tomorrow."

Just as I was about to object his words, he added, "I know you always keep your things in specific drawers. Use the empty boxes in the basement. You don't have that much stuff either. That's why we're leaving tomorrow. Usually . . . it takes about a month to do these things . . . but . . . my company told me that it has everything under control, okay? And . . . you'll be attending Ryosuke High as a senior directly . . . instead of continuing as a junior. It's too easy for you."

I sighed, realizing that there was nothing to do more, "Okay."

I dashed up the stairs and packed everything I had into the boxes I had gathered from the basement. I guess brother had everything planned out today since I heard him call the principal from his neat and tidy office.

I had to comply with Brother since . . . he usually never really took charge of me really. He always knew I was responsible for my actions, words, thoughts, and doings. For him to just barge in and make a move like this . . . meant that he was serious. I mean like . . . dead serious, although he seemed a bit . . . jumpy and hyper . . .

_"I guess that this is it . . ." _I exhaled loudly.

"Hey, Kasumi!" my brother yelled.

"Yeah?" I shouted in return from my closed door.

"Did you pack everything yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I countered.

"Even your underwear?" he teased.

My face turned totally red as I responded to his joke, "Perv!"

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

It had been weeks since Kasumi had been . . . missing, but everyone around me thought that she was sick or something of the sort. Kasumi was _rarely_ sick. I guess these were one of those _rare _times.

"Class!" the teacher called. "To confirm where Mizushima Kasumi has been all this time . . . she has transferred from our school to Ryosuke High School in Tokyo for a scholarship."

"What scholarship is it?" inquired one of the students.

She paused for a moment to think, "A scholarship in swimming and academics. She was invited to be trained so that she could one day participate in the Olympics . . . representing Japan."

"_Invited to one day attend the Olympics, hm?" _I thought mentally as I saw . . . from the corner of my eye . . . both Nagisa and Makoto exchange glances . . . "_I guess I missed my chance to see her one more time before she left . . ."_

**Nagisa's Point of View**

Kasumi . . . gone! Somebody please tell me I'm dreaming! I haven't seen her at all recently . . . and now you tell me she's gone! Commotion was rising all around us. She even swam competitively now? I thought she said that she _used_ to . . . not now! For Kami's sake . . . that must mean that she's good! Eek! How could I forget that she tied with Haru-chan! She's good! But she must be better that that if she made it to the swim team for _the_ Ryosuke High . . . Ack! I'm confused again! Kya!

**Ryugakazi's Point of View**

I don't know _who_ on earth this Kasumi girl is . . . but . . . she must be good to make it into the team . . . of _Ryosuke High._ Maybe I should apply . . . no . . . I must train with Nanase to become a better swimmer . . . He is the king of all swimmer kings! (Note the satire)

**Tachibana Makoto's Point of View**

Wow . . . Kasumi . . . what did you _do_ when we weren't looking?! Woah . . . girl . . . what are you . . . a genius?

Good, Kami . . . what did you give this girl? Talent beyond belief? Or what? Here I thought we were good . . . And she was just . . . _above _the average. Ugh . . . people nowadays . . . who are they really?

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

I promise . . . One day . . . I will compete alongside with Mizushima Kasumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Where Did It All Go?**

**Four Years Later**

**Mizushima Kasumi: Age 20**

**Nanase Haruka: Age 20**

**Mizushima Kasumi's Point of View**

_"On your marks," _the loudspeakers boomed. _"Get set . . . Go!"_

Right on cue, I dived into the cerulean waters. I was currently on Japan's national swimming team, representing the entire country along with my fellow peers. We made sure that it was prominent that we won first in the swimming course this year at the Olympics.

For my team, I swim freestyle, the simplest (or so I say) of all strokes. My teammates swam whatever . . . I didn't really care . . . as long as I would be able to swim . . . I was fine.

"Kasumi!" Matsumoto Arisu called for me. "We're having a race against the Yukimura team later! They're all _really_ hot boys . . . so . . . let's beat them and they might go out with us!"

"No," was my simple reply as she anime fell. "I have no interest in boys."

"C'mon!" she pouted, lips puckered. "At least . . . _try!"_

"Again," I snapped at her. "No interest."

Her green eyes began to sparkle . . . puppy eyes . . . evident.

"Please?" she begged. "Be my partner in crime?"

"No, you sound like you're begging someone to marry you. No," I sighed, monotonous, as I left her in the breezy wind.

Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like . . . to swim so . . . unrestrictedly. Every single time I swam, I was ordered to "swim faster." Yeah, of course I'm swimming "faster," we're all swimming to the best of our abilities, better than our previous times.

I sighed, wading my legs in the empty pool. The boys from the Yukimura team would be coming later, and maybe even earlier . . . or _later._

Deciding that thinking about things too much was a waste of time, I dived into the crystal cerulean waters.

Slowly increasing my speed by the second, I performed an underwater backflip, and continued to swim.

This was the life. I simple . . . clear . . . independent life. No one to boss you. Just swim. No one to tell you what to do. Just swim. No one to say "faster!" Just swim.

This . . . was _truly . . . _free.

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

_"The Nakamura team . . . I wonder what they'll be like,"_ I thought mentally.

Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin, and I were currently sitting in the bus, waiting to get to our destination- The Kishimoto Recreation Center.

"Ay, I'm curious on what they'll be like . . ." Makoto thought aloud.

"I know, right?" Nagisa agreed with him fully.

He apparently still had that bubbly personality.

"Hn, the last time I met them- four years ago- they were pretty good. I heard they accepted a new person on their team though," Rin mused.

"But, they'll won't have abs like you," Gou muttered dreamily.

"Gou," Rin slapped her back in a sibling relation. "How many times have I told you not to do that anymore?"

"G-Gomen . . ." she replied . . . still in her "heaven."

"What's the name of the new recruit?" I asked monotonously.

"I think it was . . ." Rin answered my question. "Mizushima Kasumi."

At that, the three of us—Makoto, Nagisa, and I—sat there in either shock . . . or awe.

"Kasumi!" Arisu pouted as usual. "Get outta the watta!"

"And why should I?" I returned monotonously.

"The _boys_ are here, dumdum!" she 'reprimanded.'

"And _why_ on _earth should _I _care_?" I exhaled a large breath.

"They are _so_ _hot!"_ she fangirled.

"Then where are they?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to really know the answer.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard someone shout ecstatically.

The voice . . . was . . . _familiar._

"Ooh!" Arisu clasped her hands together. "They're here!"

Right then and right there came out five boys, all of whom were people I knew.

_"Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Rei?" _I asked myself in shock.

"Kasumi?!" Nagisa shouted, his eyes sparkling.

"Nagisa," I replied simply.

"Haru-chan!" he yelled with his eyes closed. "Your girlfr-"

Immediately, Haruka clamped his boisterous mouth.

"Mmg smf," he managed to speak.

"I did _not _understand you, but, welcome anyway," I replied boredly. "Now if you'll excuse me and let me out of the water."

Nagisa and Haruka moved out of the ladder way and I pulled myself up.

"You guys know each other?!" Arisu pouted, envious.

"That was a long time ago," I rolled my eyes.

"But they're, like, celebrities!" she told me with her eyes practically out of their sockets.

"Tsk," I laughed, not 'believing' a word she said.

"C'mon, loosen up, girl!" she patted my back, hard, which caused me to spit out some of my water and choke upon it.

"Well, _excuse me!" _I spat back at her. "Unlike you, at least I swim for more than three quarters of the day. And, don't tell me to '_loosen_ up.' If you call that your life, then I have a life too, ya know!"

At that, she was speechless. No words to be said. No words to be thought of or uttered.

"Now if you'll _allow _ me to take a shower without anymore conflicts, that would be nice," I seethed through my teeth.

At that, the doorway to the women's showers was 'allowed' passage to.

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

She changed. She _really _did change. Nothing of her old self was left. Her spark that ignited her gleeful eyes and spirit was cut to dust. It seemed as if every _bit_ of her previous personality was no more. Nothing . . . at _all_.

"Well, _that_ reunion turned out nicely," I commented slowly.

"You can sure say that again," Nagisa said sadly. "I miss her already. Her old self, I mean."

"I know . . ." Makoto agreed.

"Should we try to make her smile again?" Nagisa proposed a plan, still optimistic as always.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Makoto noted.

I looked back to the times we shared in class . . . Times I looked at her in awe and inspiration . . . Times when I walked her home that one day . . . Times when I swam with her at that one swim practice . . . Where did it all go?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Commotion**

"Are you coming along or not?" I told Arisu shortly.

"I'm coming!" she said, bubbly as before.

It was as if yesterday's events had left her unfazed.

Once by the cool pool, I placed my silver swim cap on to keep my long, layered hair in place and put on my lavender goggles.

The clear waters sparkled a hue of blue . . . The simple color radiated throughout the recreation room. The ripples of the water reflected everywhere like a diamond shown with light upon a wall.

Right then, a wave of static was shot at my spine. We all have that weird sixth sense when you can tell when someone is looking at you, no? Mine is like that.

Just to ensure so, I looked behind me. There, Haruka was staring at me. By the looks of it, he was pitying me. But . . . why?

A sudden billow of guilt flashed over me. Was I . . . too harsh yesterday? That particular thought was tugging at my heart. Yet again . . . why?

The carefree feeling when swimming around, or even _with,_ them. The _liberty_ of even just flying the free.

Why were these all returning back into the front of my mind? It was in the _back_ of my mind last time I checked.

The Yukimura team . . . Rei . . . Rin . . . Makoto . . . Nagisa . . . Haruka . . . Those guys . . . what can you do about them . . . Oh, _beat_ them up, of course.

"It's almost time, Sumi-chan!" Arisu jumped up and down excitedly, acting like a toddler.

"I _know_ that, _Arisu_," I sighed nonchalantly.

"But. I. Just. Can't. Wait!" she smiled yet again.

How much energy did this girl have? Bazillion? And her hyperactive self . . . What was this? Mutiny?

Truth be told, I have _no_ idea.

"Kasumi," my captain, Akiyama Eiko, sang. "Come here!"

"Hai," I replied as I jogged over. "Coming."

"So, Kimura-san will swim backstroke," she began her instructing. "I will be swimming butterfly. Arisu-san will be swimming breaststroke. And, lastly, Kasumi-san will be swimming freestyle. Any objections?"

We all shook our heads in consent, meaning that we did _not_ object the proposition. Soon we were all in our sleek black and white, one-piece swimsuits. Goggles were adjusted to the accurate tightening. Silver swim caps were placed so that no strands of hair were evident; it was as if we were bald, shining heads glimmering from the four of us.

Surprisingly, this private event became public. The "_cutest"_ boys of the _century_ were here. If it was a decade ago, it would probably be Michael Phelps or Tom Daley or something of the sort. Pft, now it's the Japanese people ruling the aquatic world of sports.

"Hello, everyone," the speaker announced. "I will be refereeing this competition of the Yukimura Men's Team and the Nakamura Women's Team. The side refs will be standing to ensure that the digital, computer recordings are accurate. The timing persons will set the timers. The two judges will abide by the given criteria. The official unofficial match between the Yukimura Men's Team and the Nakamura Women's Team will now commence!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, yells, and fangirling. The typical fangirling moments of "hot" men.

"This competition will consist of the freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and relay contests respectively," the announcer began. "Now, we will start the freestyle competition!"

Haruka and I instantaneously glanced at each other, analyzing each other before the actual race started. His abs were evident, showier than the last time I saw him. If she wasn't serious, Gou over there by the bleachers would be squealing in delight at the sight. Seriously, Gou, come on.

I took a step onto the platform, ready to go. Snapping my goggles on, I stretched a bit here and there before getting into my set stance.

Taking a quick glimpse at Haruka, he was also prepared for what was to come. Goggles were tightly around the crevice of his head. He was in his set position. Ready as ever to swim . . . _free._

"On your marks," the presenter trailed off for a lasting effect. "Get set . . . Go!"

I dived headfirst into the limpid waters of the pool. The crisp waters added to my vigorous strokes of my arms.

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

This was truly pressuring. Nanase . . . what an opponent you are. The last time we versed, we were tied. What will unfurl this time?

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

**Flashback**

_ "Aha!" Makoto snapped his fingers, an idea rolling into his mind. "Why don't you and Haru-chan have a freestyle race! That'd be epic!"_

_ "Uh . . ." I sighed as I thought about the proposition. "Depends on what Haruka-san thinks."_

_ We all glanced at Haruka, who halted at the sight of us. He took off his fogged goggles and shook his head, making his hair twist and turn around wildly. Bishonen._

_ "Fine," Haruka said simply as he got to an end of the pool. "Back and forth alright with you?"_

_ "Fine by me," I smiled as I stood on the diving stool next to him, goggles on._

_ "Ready?" Makoto asked us formally as we took our marks in ready position. "Go!"_

_ Both Haruka and I dived into the water. Using the diving panel as a starter to a good jump, I dived. Using the power of my legs, I kicked. Using the power of my arms, I moved back and forth. At the end, I did a flip, and swam farther again. By the time I reached the ending point, I looked up to see Haruka panting slightly beside me._

_ "Who won?" I asked, taking off my goggles carefully from my tangled hair._

_ "Tie," he answered truthfully as I laughed._

_ "No way it was a tie, Makoto-san," I laughed nervously. "Haruka-san must have been faster and here before me."_

_ "No, he's right, it was a tie," Haruka informed me._

_ "Oh, my . . ." I chuckled as I swam beside him. "Shouldn't you be swimming, aiming for the Olympics or something?"_

_ "No," he said, looking down to the ground. "I lost my drive."_

_ "Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow. "Your drive? How?"_

_ "My USB drive," he told me as I anime fell. "It was supposed to be here on the panel here._

_ "Ah, here it is," he said monotonously. "As for the competitions, I need to beat a certain someone before I want to compete."_

_ "Oh, I see," I smiled as I hoisted myself up using the railings. "I'll just dry off for a while before I go home."_

_ "You like just drying off naturally?" Nagisa asked me as I nodded. "Oh, I like it better with a towel."_

_ "With just that, it makes me feel . . . not fake . . ." I laughed as I shook my head side by side to dry off my damp hair. "You guys are actually the best people to hang around with."_

_ "Thanks!" both Nagisa and Makoto commented before leaping into the pool._

_ "Arigato . . ." I heard Haruka mutter as he returned to floating freely in the translucent waters._

_ I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and closed my eyes against the sunset's rays._

**End of Flashback**

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

_Stroke._

_Flip._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

**Flashback**

_As I trudged past the accumulating snow, I passed a coffee shop. Even from the ten feet away, I could still feel the warmth cooling my frosted breath to plain, vaporized water. The sun was dawning quicker than usual that day, and it was only six. Grabbing my wallet from my school bag, I was satisfied to find that I had enough money for a hot chocolate._

_ Entering the store, I went to the counter and ordered a small to-go cup of hot chocolate. I then sat down by the clear, glass window to admire the falling snow._

_ "Mizushima-san," I heard someone greet me as they sat in the vacant chair before me._

_ I looked at the person hesitantly before smiling, "Konnichiwa, Nanase-san."_

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked me as he took a sip of his drink._

_ "I was a bit cold," I admitted openly. "So I came here for a few moments for a drink before I headed off for home."_

_ "It's getting dark," he informed me. "You shouldn't be walking home alone."_

_ "I know . . ." I admitted. "But . . . there's nothing else I can do about it."_

_ "I'll walk you home," he offered firmly as I was about to object. "A man should always escort a woman home if anything bad should happen."_

_ "Arigato," I replied thankfully with a warm smile before we both returned to our drinks._

_ Once we were finished with them, Nanase took my hand and guided me out to the exit._

_ "Where do you live?" he asked me once we had exited the shop._

_ In return, I told him where I lived._

_ "Let's get going," he replied as he was still holding my hand._

_ We were walking side by side, holding hands, as we earned stares here and there. I had to admit that I was practically in heaven. Some . . . hot? Looking guy was holding my hand. What else could be better than that? I don't really know, actually. Chocolates?_

_ "Here we are," Nanase told me as I unlocked my door._

_ "Want to come in?" I invited him._

_ He paused deliberately before answering, "I have to go home. It's getting late."_

_ I tried to hide my discomfort and let it slide after a few moments, "It's fine, really."_

_ "I'll see you tomorrow . . . _Mizushima-san_," he told me seductively without even knowing as he turned around and left._

**End of Flashback**

These sudden feelings were returning. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine . . . butterflies in my stomach . . . overloading my brain with endless emotions that were possibly unheard of.

Nanase Haruka . . . you make my head spin.

_Ten more meters . . ._

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Breathe._

_Five more meters._

_Stroke._

_Stroke._

_Touch._

_Rise._

_Breathe._

_Zero meters._

As I rose from the water, I saw, through my peripheral vision, Nanase rise along with me.

The crowd was buzzing with continuous noises. Judges were swarming with confusion. What was all of this?

_Commotion._

The speaker then hurriedly announced, hair ruffled unprofessionally, "It is a tie! Exactly on the dot, second, and millisecond! A never-happened-before event! A tie, everyone! A tie!"

_Commotion._

My insides melted in shock. Another tie . . . Another tie . . . Another _tie?_

_Commotion._

Using the available ladder to get out of the water, Haruka suddenly took my hand, holding it tightly as ever. It was as if I was reliving my memories . . . the good ones . . .

"Nice one," he congratulated me.

"You too," I replied softly in a tender tone as I managed to free myself from his grasp.

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

She said something . . . softly . . . gentle . . . congenially . . . This was her former, trite self all over again in two simple words . . . "_You too."_

Her melodic, moving voice . . . Her actual charisma was leaking out . . . but what was causing her to mask such a sweet, innocent personality? I do not know. Maybe Arisu-san might know . . . She is too hyper for her own good. She might reveal some 'secrets' going on with Mizushima with me.

But . . . the _touch . . . feel . . . warm_ . . . hands of hers . . . were so comforting . . . like a close friend, lover, or mother. It just felt . . . _right_ . . . into mine.

From all that I have watched and heard and remembered, _Cinderella_ was playing over and over again in my mind. Scenes were flashing here and there in random order. _One_ memory was particularly . . . ironic.

_Her hand felt right in mine._

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm not sure if you get the Cinderella reference there at the end of the chapter._

_If not, then let me tell you._

_In Cinderella, the prince's father told the prince that his 'right one,' or future wife, will have a hand that will feel 'right' in his._

_So, when Nanase held Kasumi's hand in the Chapter Three and this chapter, he felt like Prince Charming in Cinderella._

_That is all, and arigato!_

_~FujiwaraYuko~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Feelings**

**Mizushima Kasumi's Point of View**

I was standing in the locker rooms, sitting on the wooden bench, lined with mahogany rods and emptiness. A baby blue towel lay still around my neck. Thoughts were streaming through my mind.

_Nanase . . ._

_ Haruka . . ._

_ Why were these feelings arousing around you at such a time like this?_

_ How could I lose? I worked so hard to get where I am now._

A few water droplets dripped from the ends of the strands of my bleached hair. What used to be black was now a hue of hazel. Nanase, on the other hand, had hair still as black as ever. I had no idea whether or not he dyed his hair or something, but . . . his hair was still beautiful. The way he swished his hair with a simple snap of the head . . . Hn . . . Why am I even thinking of such things?

A sudden cheer of the crowds was heard from where I was now. It was either Kimura-san won or Makoto. In this case, since the girls were screaming 'oh em gee' here and there, I was presuming that Makoto won since he was so 'kawaii.' In which, he _is_ in a sort of way, but why am I even admitting this to you now? I do not know.

I unlocked my swim locker that stored my belongings- a set of clothes, water, phone, and simple picture that I still had from Haruka from when he dropped it accidentally back in the olden days.

Truth was, I still held some emotions for the old team. They were kind, caring, and loving—all that I could possibly ask for, but . . . that was then and this is now. Tsk . . . Katy Perry moment.

The TV in the waiting room was screening the next race—breaststroke.

"Next in line is Matsumoto Arisu versus Hazuki Nagisa!" the speaker began. "With Nagisa with a current winning streak of nineteen, can Arisu beat his triumphant stretch? Or will he get to twenty with ease?"

Arisu began raising the crowd's enthusiasm, mostly with the males in the lot, while Nagisa started acing childish as ever . . . like a child . . .

"Now!" the speaker roared. "On your marks . . . Get set . . . Go!"

The two dived straight into the crystal waters. At each and every stroke, you could see the splashes rising from the impacts clearly. It was all so dramatic . . . in a way . . . that if you looked closely . . . you could see that it all seemed like a raging waterfall . . . Descending from the heavens with gravity pulling against its strings . . . Crashing down directly into the waters below . . . Celestial, if I may add.

Each and every soaring water droplet from the water was like a miniscule speck of glitter . . . A star that you could just catch in midair.

Arisu was fairing fine, reaching farther and farther by each and every stroke. If you looked to the right lane beside Arisu, you could see Nagisa leading the stroke perfectly by a sheer three meters.

"_Arisu . . ." _I said her name mentally.

By the looks of it, you could see and _feel _the determination in Arisu's eyes that held a pure appearance of resolution.

Stroking farther by the millisecond, now passing the horizontal point where Nagisa was, she was conquering the breaststroke like I have never seen her before. Maybe there was some _purpose_ behind her mahogany eyes . . . maybe there was something _deeper _and _deeper_ within herself that was branded in secrecy. What was this sensation of power that was emitted from her now? Where did this all appear out of the blue? So suddenly? Too evident and clear?

_Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . _

"Matsumoto Arisu has won the race!" the announcer yelled loudly. "The swift Nagisa has been defeaten!"

The crowd was aroused. Cheers of shock and awe were heard. Awestrucking. How could someone as simple-minded as Arisu beat someone as successful as Nagisa? Was this even possible?

The cameraman followed Arisu as she returned to the rest of my team. Jumping up and down again and again, she was ecstatic.

Tears were running down my face. I didn't even _know_ whether or not they were tears of joy—for Arisu, or tears of grief—for the stability of my very own mind.

Arisu. For whom stood along by my side all the way throughout my high school years at Ryosuke High School. My mind. For whom has caused me some doubts of my heart and soul instead of focusing on the simplicity of swimming in the pool's waters. What was this? Mutiny? Note the sarcasm since I am nowhere near the ocean . . . for the matter.

"Now," the speaker roared. "If the remaining contestants, Akiyama Eiko and . . . Wait a moment . . . Yukimura Team. Why have you submitted not one, but _two_, swimmers for the competition?"

The boisterous crowd lowered several volumes to nothing as they awaited Matsuoka Gou's answer.

"This is simply a practice race, no?" she questioned. "Just imagine as if Akiyama-san is versing just one opponent. I hope that that is okay with you, Akiyama-san."

"It is fine," my captain confirmed with a warm smile. "A little more competition wouldn't hurt."

"Alright then, everyone!" the speaker announced. "You heard her! On your marks, swimmers, get set . . . and . . . go!"

At that signal, Matsuoka Rin, Ryugakaki Rei, and Akiyama Eiko leaped into the waters.

Stroke after stroke and after stroke, I watched as Akiyama-taichou swam like there was no end . . . like it was the last time for her to swim. _Ever._

Kick after kick and after kick. All three of them looked like striking beasts of the waters. Unknown, yet powerful.

By now it was at the flipping point, still watching the screen before me, I watched as Akiyama continued to persist against her peers. Enemies, if you may call it, of this very swimming competition. Rin's push off the midpoint gave him an upper hand of Ryugazaki and Akiyama. However, Ryugazaki's persistence gave him an edge in the waters. Akiyama-taichou, on the other hand, emitted an intimidating feeling of purpose . . . of power.

Five more meters . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One . . . _Zero. _

The lot of them were too close, for the record, for me to see.

"Wow, everyone, now _this_ is a shocker!" the speaker announced.

"Ryugazaki has ranked third. Matsuoka has ranked _second._" He trailed off. "Akiyama Eiko has achieved first in this _stunning _competition!"

At this mere announcement, Eiko was jumping up and down a myriad amount of times.

The audience was stunned. How could a girl's team prevail over an elite male's team who was practically all over the Internet, magazines, and the radio.

Deciding that watching the TV was enough, I decided to join my team in the last and final event of the day—the relay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Relaying the Lines**

**Mizushima Kasumi's Point of View**

I stood there awkwardly as the Yukimura team was deciding whom to send out in the relay—Ryugazaki or Rin. My teammates were chit chatting endlessly of the event and how they were to improve themselves. Either way, we would still win, considering that there was one tie, three wins for us, and one win for them.

"Kimura . . . Ace this with all you've got. You gave Makoto a rough time there, keep that up," Akiyama-taichou encouraged. "Arisu . . . Up it up with the nice work! And then . . . any improvements for me?"

"Keep it up," I exclaimed half-heartedly.

"Ha, funny," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "And then . . . Kasumi . . . push it until the very end. To tie with Nanase like that is incredible, and hardly even _feasible_. You can do it. Again, push it till the very end, girl!"

"Still, I did not win," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that, you know," she pointed her finger up and down as she walked over to line up for the relay.

After putting on her swim cap, Kimura jumped feet-first into the water and got into position. The boys were already up and ready to go. By the looks of it, Rin would be versing us.

"On your marks!" the speaker announced the start of the game. "Get set . . . And go!"

Kimura was already up and at it. The both of them were even, neck and neck, as they swam the best that they could to the midpoint. Flipping and using the board panel as a quick start, Kimura managed to increase her speed to return to where we were. Stroke after stroke, she eventually reached the ending point, slamming her arms against panel, as Makoto ended his turn at the same time as her.

Arisu, still in her upbeat mode, was sailing across the first fifty meters as if it was a breeze. Upon reaching the end, she slipped against the slippery panel and was halted for a short bit. Nagisa was trailing past her by that very moment. Still intent on reaching there in time and not to fail her teammates, Arisu handled the complication very well, arriving at the end point just a little behind Nagisa.

Akiyama was behind Rin by just a few centimeters. Continuing to persist and set a good example for the rest of us, she reached the midpoint at the exact same time Rin was at. As the ace of our team, what else would you expect from our captain, eh?

By the time she was three-fourths way into the race, I stepped up onto the swimming panel. Once she touched the board, I leaped into the waters. My starting leap was perfect, strong enough to reach about five meters in. When I looked at my side to breath, I saw Nanase catching up behind me. I could have sworn that he was a little less behind . . . With that thought in mind, I swam farther and harder, reaching the midpoint in about twenty seconds. Returning back to the ending point, I was slightly nervous, but this was now or never . . . Show them what I've all got, or nothing . . .This was my chance to prove myself . . . That I was better than _him_.

_Bam._

I smashed my hands against the wall as I arose from below the water's surface.

I looked up at the scoreboard . . . to find out that . . .

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

_"No definite answer," _I muttered to myself as I looked upon the scoreboard.

We had tied yet again? Was this even possible? I looked at Kasumi through my cerulean-orbed eyes. Even though she was soaking wet, she was still beautiful. Face still fair . . . Waist still slim . . . Personality . . . too altered.

"Well . . . that's that," Makoto stated before sighing. "Nothing we can do about a tie like that . . . _again._"

Everyone else around me began to talk as I returned to the locker rooms to get changed. Simply put, I wanted to meet with Kasumi again before she could be out of my grasp like before.

_Four Hours Later_

The stadium was empty. Any slight sound could echo on and on until it died. I was wading my feet in the water as Kasumi sat down next to me. She was wearing a neon blue sports top, black tennis shorts, and a black sports jacket.

"How you've been lately?" she asked lightly, voice softer than before.

I was a bit surprised at her sudden change of attitude, but I answered anyway, "Good, and you?"

"Good as well," she answered politely.

We conversed of random topics and continued to talk. The moonlight shone through the clear, glass windows and radiated down at us. Things . . . just came naturally. It was like when I was with water . . . free . . . nothing to fear or lose . . .

"Why were you so snappy earlier?" I asked hesitantly.

She paused for a bit before answering, "Sorry about that . . ."

"Mind telling me why?" I pushed things further as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Not really," she replied. "Just . . . some complications."

"Alright then," I stopped it there, deciding that it was of no use to drive the topic further.

"Do you want to meet up some time?" I asked, a bit scared for the answer.

"Uh, sure," she answered. "Phone number?"

If matters weren't going to get more awkward as it was now . . . Well . . .

"Sure," I replied with slight emotion as I gave her my number. "Mind giving me yours?"

"Not at all," she replied as she gave me hers.

"Want to take a walk outside by the playground swings or swim here?" I asked.

"Both?" she raised an eyebrow as her tone was amusing.

I chuckled a bit as she soon joined me in the laughter.

I stripped down into my swim attire and dived headfirst into the translucent waters. I blushed a shade of carnation as she was soon in her swimsuit. Surprisingly enough, it was a two-piece, heavily causing me to blush harder.

She dived into the waters along with me and we began to splash each other with the pool water. The suspending droplets glittered like flashing diamonds. Like old times . . . these were the times I treasured . . . never wanted to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Moments**

**Mizushima Kasumi's Point of View**

After we splashed and waded in the water, we went our separate ways to change and wash up. Upon doing so, I changed into a cerulean, grass green, and white tie-dye T-shirt along with black Nike sport shorts. Since the T-shirt was too long and reached over my shorts, I tied it up slightly with my hair tie.

"Hey, ready to go to the park?" I asked, after I had exited the women's room.

Nanase was already there and was resting upon a gate wall as he waited for me, "As I'll ever be."

As we walked to the park, we conversed along the way about random topics and about each other. There was an endless amount of topics to be spoken, but the eerie silence made it too awkward to even say anything. Thoughts taking laps around my head as I finally comprehended them.

_"Was I talking too much?"_

_ "Was I being too open?"_

_ "Should I be more quiet and let him do some of the talking?"_

By now . . . we just observed the glittering stars that scattered the night sky. We were both swinging on the swings lightly as the constellations came into view. And, Kami, were they beautiful.

Soon, the peculiar silence was left comfortably. It was tacitly understood . . . Nothing else was needed to say to imply such meaning . . . Clutching the chains of the swings a little tighter, I felt a soft, yet firm, hand envelop into mine.

Nanase . . .

I gazed into his deep, azure eyes . . . I could have sworn that they were like water itself. An endless ocean of wavering waters.

It was now that I ultimately realized that . . .

_"I am in love with Nanase Haruka."_

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

At this point in time, I didn't really know what to do. Should I speak and pick up a lasting conversation? Or should I continue to stand by and continue with the silence?

Automatically, without my knowing it, I took her hand and covered it with mine. Her petite, gentle hand felt soft and tender . . . and it especially felt right in mine. We held hands and stared at the countless stars. They were glittering like diamonds in the sky. Don't get my wrong, I know that phrase is said too often, but it is yet, again, the truth.

With my empty left hand, I glanced at the watch on the wrist. It was nearing midnight, and there was still yet a lot to do, but it felt too . . . too . . . too . . . embarrassing to even complete.

My face burned from a few thoughts that entered my head. As much as I wanted to tell her the truth of my love for her, and only her, I had no mental strength to do so. Was it really worth the risk? Should I wait a little longer? Or should I just get the confession off my chest?

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. What should I do now?

**Mizushima Kasumi's Point of View**

"Shall we return to the dorms and talk there?" Nanase asked as he stepped off the swing, his hand still entwined with mine.

"Sure, I suppose," I replied as he helped me off the swing . . . though that really wasn't necessary . . .

A chilly breeze drifted through us as it continued its passage of travel. What really felt chilly about the moment was when Nanase let go of my hand. Everything around me suddenly felt colder and less warmth was evident. Why did he let go?

My question was soon answered for he placed it around my waist, and I blushed madly. Thank, Kami, for my long hair, for if it weren't there . . . I wouldn't know what to say if he managed to notice.

I then lay my head on his broad, well-defined chest and closed my eyes. This was how it should be, and this . . . was how I wanted it to be.

The streetlights were radiant in the autumn's night. Leaves were scattered throughout the avenues and boulevards, rustling a scraping clamor against the pitch-black roads. Overall, the entire line of blocks was empty. Lights were either dim or out. The only people on the streets . . . were the both of us—Nanase and me.

Another sudden wave of wind passed me and made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked politely.

I sneezed before replying, "Not really."

"That means you still are, no?" he stated the truth as he pulled me closer to him. "You're almost back to the dorms so it'll be fine."

"Do you do anything other than swim?" I asked out of the blue.

He paused to think before answering, "I run . . . lift weights at seldom . . . but I mostly swim."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes playfully. "Why else would you be a pro swimmer?"

"Quite true," he stated monotonously, and I chuckled lightly.

"Funny . . . Nanase," I shook my head in quiet laughter.

"I don't even know what I did to make you feel so, actually," he said, staring at me in confusion.

"Truth be told, I don't really know," I blushed, embarrassed at my peculiar outbreak.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he said as we arrived at our destination. "We're here."

"Clearly," I sighed, as I pulled out the key to the door and unlocked it.

"Tsk, true," he remarked as he opened the unlocked door for me.

"Arigato," I mentioned before entering.

"You're welcome," he replied as he shut the door. "In case you didn't know yet, the boys and I will be staying here in the city for a bit longer to practice and run since this place is famous for its various recreation centers."

"Oh, okay," I replied, giving a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"G-good night," Nanase replied as I left him for sleep.

**Nanase Haruka's Point of View**

D-did . . . she . . . just do . . . what I thought she did? A kiss on the cheek? No . . . it must be for friendship . . .

At that . . . I returned to the dorm to sleep to my heart's content, pondering . . . of what would happen if the kiss _wasn't_ for friendship . . .


End file.
